


Under Wraps

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Phasma and Mitaka are good friends to have, Secret Relationship, That isn't so secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: Hux and Ren like to keep their relationship under wraps to avoid becoming the focus of the gossip mill. Unbeknown to them, they are not nearly as subtle as they thought.





	Under Wraps

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If anyone thinks the rating should be "Mature" instead, please let me know. I really wasn't sure which tag was best.
> 
> I'm still working on my next multi-chapter Kylux fic which I will hopefully be able to start posting in the next few weeks but this idea struck me all of a sudden and I was quite pleased with result so I wanted to share it :)

"General. A moment?"

 

Hux looked over at Ren as he entered the command bridge of the _Finalizer_ and approached where Hux was standing with Phasma and Mitaka. They had just finished their meeting but Hux didn't want to make things too easy for Ren so he responded, "What are you doing on the bridge? Have you finally decided to do some work?"

 

Ren's helmet was on so his face was hidden but his shoulders and gait were stiff and tense. Hux wondered if anyone else could distinguish Ren's moods the way he could, or if they just saw an imposing threat cloaked in black all the time.

 

"I need to speak with you about what I learned while away on my mission," Ren said. "Privately."

 

Phasma and Mitaka's eyes slid from Ren back to Hux who avoided shifting his weight. "Can't you see we're busy? Write it down and send me a report like everyone else is capable of doing."

 

"I cannot."

 

"Stars Ren, I didn't know you are so challenged that _writing_ is beyond you," Hux mocked. Of course he knew that Ren could write and was in fact highly intelligent, but a few jabs here and there never went amiss.

 

"I can write," Ren snapped back. "And if you were an even half-competent general you'd understand that a written report cannot always express something properly."

 

Hux pursed his lips for a moment and then offered an aggrieved sigh. "Very well, lead on." He motioned a hand towards the door and followed Ren out into the hallway.

 

#

 

"Do you think they realize?" Mitaka murmured under his breath once the two commanders of the _Finalizer_ were gone.

 

"How obvious they are?" Phasma snorted. "Doubtful. They probably think themselves quite clever and everyone else completely in the dark."

 

Mitaka was standing in front of his console, Phasma by his left elbow. Mitaka's console was closer to Hux's console and further away from all the others so they had some privacy but still the two of them kept their voices low. "Where do you think they'll go this time?"

 

They both turned to the console screen as Mitaka began flicking through surveillance feeds until he located Ren and Hux walking briskly down the halls. They walked in step, shoulders nearly brushing, until they turned into a spare meeting room. By the time Mitaka managed to locate the camera feed for the interior of the room, Ren's helmet was already removed and he was pressing Hux against the wall as their lips met.

 

Beside him, Phasma slipped her helmet on and activated her comm that would link to all Stormtroopers. "Be advised that hallway 3C, section 2F to 4F, is off limits until informed otherwise," she ordered and then removed her helmet again. Their eyes met and Phasma gave a light shrug. "They may be idiots but they deserve to not be interrupted."

 

They turned back to the screen. Hux had been stripped to his white undershirt and his belt was half undone. Ren was still dressed except for his helmet, gloves and cowl, all of which littered the floor haphazardly. Hux and Ren had their arms wrapped around one another tightly, desperately, as the kiss broke apart and their eyes met.

 

Mitaka had kept the audio muted to avoid anyone nearby overhearing something they shouldn't, but he could read lips quite easily. Ren spoke heavy, rare words. Hux's eyes slid closed as he smiled, relief and happiness evident in his expression. Then Hux returned those words as easily as an exhaled breath. Ren leaned in to kiss Hux again as he spun them around and started to walk Hux backwards.

 

Just as Hux's thighs hit the edge of the meeting room table and Ren led him gently down and onto his back, Mitaka stopped the audio and visual recording in the room. The screen went dark. Mitaka then accessed the surveillance archives and deleted the feed showing Ren and Hux entering and kissing in the meeting room up until the recording was stopped.

 

Phasma was looking at him and Mitaka offered his own small shrug. "Ren has been gone for nearly three months on his mission. I'm sure they have a lot to catch up on."

 

Phasma offered a nod of approval and then left as she replaced her helmet upon her head. Left alone at his console, Mitaka shook his head and chuckled. Really, they were all adults here and most people on board either knew or at least suspected that Ren and Hux were together. But if Hux and Ren weren't ready to be public about their affections, Mitaka and Phasma were content to help how they could. And with that in mind, Mitaka pushed away thoughts of his co-commanders and pulled up the reports Hux had asked him to read over and got back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onewhositswiththeturtles), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/owswtt)


End file.
